


Purple Suits You

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Multi, Other, Smol kisses, bad in red lipstick is adorable, hhhh skephalo is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bad tries on lipstick, along with Skeppy—who gets kisses too.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186
Collections: Anonymous





	Purple Suits You

“Puffy, are you sure I can use this?” Bad questioned, giving a nervous glance at his friend. She chuckled in response, pushing back the tube of saturated red lipstick towards him.

“It’s fine! You said you wanted to try it, so I’m just helping you!”

Bad smiled, uncapping the container and slowly spreading it across his bottom lip. It was a weird, and new experience for the demon hybrid, obsessed over the color of the cosmetics before shyly asking to try some. 

“Okay, now just rub your lips together to spread it on your top lip! Feel free to apply more on the top lip if you want to,” Puffy grinned, proud at her friend for trying it out. “Try not to get it in your mouth.”

Bad stopped his application and glared at her, “Puffy! I wouldn’t do that! If anyone, that would be a thing Skeppy would do!”

Puffy laughed at his antics and non-menacing glare sent her way. Bad rolled his eyes and continued putting on the bright red lipstick.

“What thing would I do exactly?”

The two jumped up in surprise, Bad smearing the lipstick across his cheek and frowning at Skeppy who leaned against the doorway. “What?”

“Geppy! Argh, now I need to wipe off the smudge. I’m going to the bathroom for the wipes, hold on.”

Skeppy looked at Puffy, who giggled. “He was trying on lipstick after noticing the bright red colors and asking me about the new lip gloss I was applying.”

He hummed in understanding, before walking over to the bathroom to apologize for scaring Bad. Skeppy opened the door and was met with Badboyhalo rubbing off the lipstick smudge with a makeup wipe. He sauntered over and pressed his palm over Bad’s, making him lightly blush.

“What’re you doing here?” Bad huffed, putting down the wipe to look at him with his milky white angelic eyes. “Come to tease me or what?”

“I just wanted to say sorry.” Skeppy smiled, watching Bad’s faint sparkling yellow blush darken.

“Skeppy, no need to apologize! It’s okay.” Bad replied, before getting an idea. “Actually, do you wanna try?”

“What? The lipstick thing?” Skeppy mumbled, fiddling with his diamond hanging earring. “I don’t think red’s for me Bad.”

“There’s a blue one I grabbed to try on later! Puffy gave it to me for free, here—hold on.” Bad fiddled with his satchel before pulling out a grey lipstick tube and handing it to him. Skeppy popped off the cap. He stared at the shiny metallic blue lipstick and put it on while looking at the mirror. Skeppy smirked at himself liking the shade of blue matching his hair and turned to Bad.

“So, How do I look?” He noticed his yellow blush returning.

“Y-You look nice.” 

“Yeah, I do look hot as hell, huh?”

“Language Skeppy.”

The blue haired man stuck his tongue out, frustrating Bad. “Skeppy! That was mean.”

He laughed, momentarily forgetting the lipstick scenario and focusing on Bad’s cute grumpy little frown.

“Hey mister! Zip it!”

Skeppy only laughed harder, and Bad scrunched up his face and walked over. He hovered his lips over Skeppy’s and kissed him on the cheek.

That surely shut him up as he stared in surprise at the action.

“Just—Help me take off the rest of the smudge on my cheek.”

He nodded, picking up another makeup wipe and gently cleaning off Bad’s cheek, humming a quiet tune to fight off the blush on his face from the kiss.

“Thanks ‘Geppy.” Bad smiled, stretching up again on his tip-toes to kiss him on the lips, red colliding with blue.

Skeppy blinked, stunned at his actions baffled as Bad walked out of the bathroom.

A howl of laughter erupted from outside the room. He totally forgot Puffy was there. Skeppy shut the door closed behind him and saw Puffy wheezing on the floor with an embarrassed Bad.

“What’s so funny?”

Puffy wiped away her tears, and giggled, “You two decide to come out here with purple lipstick on your faces and expect me not to know what happened in there? Skeppy, you have a lipstick red kiss mark on your cheek!”

He turned to the oval shaped mirror on Puffy's cosmetics table and blushed furiously. Bad covered his face with his sweater paws.

"Purple suits you both, don't worry!"


End file.
